


C is for Caryatid

by Fritillary



Series: An A to Z of Death Note [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Obsession, onesided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A to Z of Death Note (part of a series). A moment in canon / missing scene. Cross posted from my fanfiction.net account under the title "Continued".</p>
<p>Caryatid: [noun] a carved female figure used as support for a roof or statue etc. instead of a column or pillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Caryatid

**Author's Note:**

> Only 180 words! Spoilers for chapter 25 (introduction of MisaMisa)

**Caryatid**

Misa knows, yes, she does. She knows that her beloved does not truly love her in return, that his first and only love is for the vicious power of the DeathNote. It enthralls him, as it did her, she can see that. For, with the DeathNote, he can obtain the perfect world: his vision of a utopia can come to be.

Misa is anxious that he will approve of her in the end, that she will remain worthy enough to serve him in his glorious haven, to breathe her last by his side.

Misa hopes, yes, she does. Hopes that one day he will love her in return. Maybe not yet, but someday. She can wait. She will wait and watch, and support him as he rises to ever greater glory. She shall be his caryatid, his pedestal to lift him high up into the light, so that all may look upon him in awe.

For Misa loves him, yes, she does.


End file.
